Forty-Eight Missed Calls
by dancingonathinline
Summary: So yea I look over at my phone and there are like fifty freakin missed calls. And when I say fifty I mean fifty. One is from Sheen. One is from Libby. Forty eight are from Cindy.


_**Author's Note- I'm bacckkkk. I don't know how I feel about the tense on this. Or the voice. I'm a little rusty go easy on me.**_

_**Notes before entering:**_

_**The grammar in this oneshot is definitely not supposed to be perfect. It was written from the point of view of someone who is panicking. The run on sentences are meant to show his thought process and how he feels. Please do not comment on them in reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**_

* * *

"_Hey it's me. I know we got into that fight and I know we both said things we didn't mean but I really need to talk to you. Call me back?"_

_"Look it's been like thirty minutes since I last called and your phone must be off or you're rejecting my calls cuz I'm going straight through to voicemail. But we really need to talk."_

_"Hey I'm heading to your apartment_ now._ Or you could come get me. I mean it's not like I'm not equipped to walk for forty five minutes but a ride in the hovercar would be greatly appreciated."_

_"Jimmy I think I'm lost. Nothing looks familiar and it's getting dark please answer your phone."_

_"Jimmy I'm scared it's dark and I'm lost and I don't know what to do."_

_"Please come get me."_

_"I'm sorry okay! Please help me."_

_"Jim...It's Libby. Look you need to get to the hospital quick. There's been an accident."_

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the blinking green light flashing repeatedly on my cellphone. And when I say repeatedly I mean every thirty seconds. The thing with my phone is that it is an ancient flip phone. Like whoa look at that stone age technology. I'm apparently not supposed to upgrade it myself because it's "against the law" and I haven't been able to afford to upgrade through my carrier because I am but a lowly college student.

So yea I look over at my phone and there are like fifty freakin missed calls. And when I say fifty I mean fifty. One is from Sheen. One is from Libby. Forty eight are from Cindy.

Now contrary to popular belief Cindy and I are not dating. Regardless of the fact that I may want us to be. We just argue so much and she's so infuriating and I can't see myself actually being with her.

I can't see myself being without her either.

Anyway last night we got into this major blowout because I don't like the dick head she's dating. And I have every right not to! He's rude to her, he pushes her around, and who is he to come in and take away what's mine?

Sorry. What should/could/would be mine if I'd stop being such a priss about it.

But the thing with Cindy and I is that we always argue. Always. Ever since we were eleven. It normally ends with me storming out or her slamming a door in my face. Sometimes with a shout of "fuck you nerdtron" followed by "you wish you could dorktex".

But the other thing is that one of us always, ALWAYS caves and calls the other.

So I'm not all that surprised when I wake up to a flashing green light, I am however surprised when I listen to the messages.

Now I'm normally calm during a crisis. But when I hear the words "please help me" coming out of my best friend's mouth I throw all that serenity out the window. Mind you it doesn't help that the only information I have is "Oh hey Jim there was an accident please come to the hospital".

WHAT HOSPITAL LIBBY?

So at this point I'm running around everywhere trying to find my pants because it's my damn apartment and I will only wear pants when it's necessary thank you very much. And I'm tripping over shit when I get a text from Sheen and it literally says "Jimmy get to the hospital now"!

WHAT HOSPITAL SHEEN?

So I text Sheen and I get the name of the hospital (finally) and then I'm in my car speeding because you know what screw speed limits. And I get to the hospital and there is no parking. None. Now I'm really thinking that Cindy is going to die in that hospital without me there because no one wants to tell me how bad this accident was. And as I realize that I literally have no idea what happened to Cindy there's this little old man getting out of his parking spot. And it is literally taking him ages to get out. Ages. So finally I park and I'm running around the parking lot like a madman and I get into the hospital and FREAKING SECURITY STOPS ME.

And they're like "Sir you set off the metal detector we're going to need to take you to the back for a moment".

SINCE WHEN DO HOSPITALS HAVE METAL DETECTORS?

I end up in the back room with these burly guys for like two hours and when I finally get out I have ten texts on my phone all from Libby demanding to know where I am. Excuse me it's not my fault I got caught by a bunch of security!

So I finally make it to Cindy's room and at this point I'm like dying to see her and of course I'm not allowed in the room because the nurses are doing their job or whatever.

And I'm just sitting in this uncomfortable hospital chair when I feel a set of tiny whiplike fingers snap against the side of my head.

And I'm like "what the hell" and Libby's like "where were you you little shit she's been asking for you all day she thinks you hate her blah blah blah". And I calmly explain that I was working on an invention and she not so calmly explains that Cindy literally got run over by a car trying to get to my apartment but "don't worry she only broke a couple bones".

ONLY?

Now before I could ponder any of what she told me for too long the nurses leave Cindy's room and I am literally sprinting in there. Like ostrich pace. And I get there and Cindy looks completely and totally pissed off. Her right leg is all hoisted into the air and in a cast and her left arm is in a sling and she is glaring at me with a burning that resembles that of fire. And I'm like "heh hi?" And she absolutely flips her shit.

"JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED YOU I WAS SO SCARED AND FREAKED OUT AND I WAS LOST AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN ANSWER YOUR PHONE AND IT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE AND I GUESS YOU REALLY DO HATE ME DON'T YOU YOU MUST'VE MEANT IT WHEN YOU TOLD ME TO GET OUT OF YOUR LIFE OH GOD I'M SO UPSET."

And then she starts crying. And the next thing I know I'm crawling into her hospital bed and I've got her in my arms and I'm whispering little nothing's to her and I'm crying too because goddamn I almost lost her. And she's clinging to me with her good arm and I'm kissing tears off her cheeks and she's snuggling in closer and OH she's falling asleep on me. And I'm so entirely afraid of leaving her alone that I end up kicking my shoes off and falling asleep right with her. And we're gonna need to talk about everything tomorrow. And tomorrow I'll tell her I love her. But right now I'm just going to hold her really close because I didn't realize how scary it could be to almost lose her, until I almost lost her.


End file.
